


Storm Clouds May Gather and Stars May Collide

by ianmickeyaf



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, ot3 cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianmickeyaf/pseuds/ianmickeyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey was afraid of storms. Ian couldn’t remember when he discovered this, but now it felt like something he had always known. Mickey likes mustard, Mickey is a terrible driver, Mickey is scared of thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Clouds May Gather and Stars May Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, but I just got ao3 so heyyyy.
> 
> Title from Moulin Rouge

_________

Mickey was afraid of storms. Ian couldn’t remember when he discovered this, but now it felt like something he had always known. Mickey likes mustard, Mickey is a terrible driver, Mickey is scared of thunderstorms.

The storm had moved in fast. Early summer, late night with humid air and big booms of thunder without much rain. They didn’t talk about the way Mickey pressed his back closer into Ian’s chest every time a flash of lightning painted the room. Ian didn’t mind though. He just kept rubbing circles into Mickey’s shoulder and arm and chest with his free hand. His other hand was clasped in Mickey’s and squeezed back when the inevitable boom of thunder came and Mickey clutched their clasped hands tighter.

The buzzing of Ian’s phone pulled them out of their quiet routine.

12:52 am

Is Yev in ur room?

12:52 am

No hes in w the girls tonight

12:52 am

Are you naked?

12:53 am

no?

12:53 am

is my brother naked?

12:53 am

no one is naked mandy! what do you want?

The door burst open and Mandy jumped on the bed, crawling over Mickey then Ian, demanding they move over as she went.

“What the fuck Mandy, it’s the middle of the fucking night” Mickey groaned, and Ian laughed because it wasn’t even one yet, and they hadn’t been sleeping.

“I’m sleeping in here tonight,” she announced.

“Like hell you are,” Mickey grumbled under his breath.

Mandy ignored him and said to Ian “That’s why I needed to make sure you weren’t naked. Because I’m a fucking polite sleepover guest.”

Ian grinned at her just as another lightning flash and loud clap of thunder filled the room. He felt Mickey’s body go stiff next to him and Mandy buried her face in his shoulder on the other side.

He grabbed Mickey’s hand again before turning his attention to Mandy.

“You’re scared of storms too?” he asked her. He felt her shrug next to him and he let out a little laugh. “My two badass Milkoviches. Scared of storms.”

“I’m not scared of shit,” Mickey protested weakly, which was enough to have Mandy sitting straight up.

“Bullshit! You would always let me sleep in your bed when we were little and it stormed because you didn’t want to be by yourself!” she said.

“Whatever, Mandy, you were like four years old. I let you in because you were scared,” Mickey replied.

Ian smiled as he watched this unfold, but he was concerned it might dissolve into a wrestling match soon and waking up a pregnant Svetlana because Mickey and Mandy were fighting in their bed, although hilarious, might not be the best idea.

“Children, children!” he interrupted, “It’s fine. I get it! You’re both big babies. Now just come here to Daddy Ian and let’s all go to sleep”

Mandy groaned and shoved at his arm, “Save that “Daddy Ian” shit for my brother, sicko.”

Ian laughed and Mickey groaned and Ian settled down onto his back and felt Mickey try to roll on his side away from him. He grabbed him and flipped is body back towards him so that Mickey’s face was tucked into his neck and his legs were intertwined with Ian’s. On his other side, Mandy moved onto her back too, but she reached for Ian’s hand.

Quiet fell over the room just long enough for the laughter to bubble up in Ian’s chest.

“A Milkovich sandwich!” he choked out on a laugh.

Beside him, Mandy started to giggle.

“Dumbass,” she said. “It’s an Ian sandwich. Not a Milkovich sandwich. You don’t call it a bread sandwich.”

Mickey tried to hide his snort by coughing, but that just sent Ian and Mandy into an even longer fit of laughter.

Eventually Mickey untangled a leg from Ian to kick at both of them.

“Alright giggle sandwiches, shut the fuck up and go to sleep,” he said.

The next crack of thunder filled Ian with a surge of protectiveness; he had his two favorite people together and he was keeping them safe, at least for tonight. He squeezed Mandy’s hand, kissed the top of Mickey’s head and closed his eyes.


End file.
